grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Unknown Forest
The Unknown Forest is a forest and can only be seen in the endings. It was added in Version 1.0, and contains the entirety of the House. Background (Mobile) It is most likely the same forest as the setting of Slendrina: The Forest, as they look extremely alike and have a similar breed of insects. There are also numerous abandoned houses located throughout it, similar to Granny's house. It is possible that the Player is in the forest because he is the same protagonist as Slendrina: The Forest, and he stumbled upon Granny's house after discovering the secret of Slendrina's husband and attempting to leave the forest. This creates a bit of a plot hole, however, as Slendrina's mom is an active antagonist in Slendrina: The Forest, but is already chained up in the Bookshelf Room by the time the Player wakes up in Granny. It can also be possible that the Player woke up before the events of Slendrina X as said before, this more likely a plot hole or a developer Oversight. A more likely explanation is that the Player is visiting the forest to investigate the same urban legend as the previous protagonist, either out of their own curiosity or after hearing stories of what the previous protagonist found. Background (PC) In the PC port of the game, Granny actually takes place in a completely separate forest from DVloper's previous games. Unlike the dirt and soil of the previously known forest, this forest actually has a layer of growing grass throughout it. It also has a different breed of trees (birch, to be exact) with much thicker branches and lighter colored wood. Although the origins of the Player visiting the forest are not known, Slendrina can be seen stalking them in the trees if one pays close enough attention during the intro cutscene. It's possible that, like before, they are there to investigate the rumors of Slendrina when they unexpectedly found Granny's house in an open clearing. However, the Player seems very nervous and paranoid when they are wandering the forest before discovering the house, which means it might be possible they are already aware of Granny's presence and mistake her house as a possible shelter from her, not knowing that it will actually become their prison after their eventual capture. Newforest.png|The new forest, full of thriving plant life and birch trees. Forslend.jpg|Hearing something, the Player looks to their left. Notice Slendrina hiding amongst the trees on the left side. Forhouse.jpg|The Player stumbling upon Granny's house in the forest. There is a shimmer on the front porch, inviting them to investigate the source. Forgranny.jpg|The Player being attacked by Granny after she sneaks up on them. Forblood.jpg|The Player laying on the ground after being hit by the bloody bat. This is the last thing they see before they wake up in the Starting Bedroom. Residents of the Zone * Granny * Spider * Slendrina * Slendrina's mom * Player * Previous Victim * Crows * Crickets * Trees Category:Version 1.0 Category:Endings Category:Places